


Dreaming Demons While You Sleep

by unraveledwords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bed-Wetting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Omorashi, Wetting, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraveledwords/pseuds/unraveledwords
Summary: Sam tries to rescue Bucky from a nightmare and gets more than he expected.





	Dreaming Demons While You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriel/gifts).

> For Apriel, who makes me brave

Sam woke up to a sound he'd come to know far too well: a strained whine that meant Bucky was having a nightmare. It didn’t take much to rouse him as he’d been expecting this. They’d had a long day doing the most boring of errands, and Sam knew the stress combined with the lack of actual danger often left Bucky unsettled. Sam rolled over quick, assessing how far in it Bucky was. Sam guessed the dream had just started judging by the furrow in Bucky's brow. He was snuffling into the pillow, face contorting at whatever terrible film his mind had chosen to air this evening.

He sat up and settled his hand softly on Bucky's neck. "Hey, hey wake up baby, you're dreamin'."

A metal hand wrapped painfully tight around Sam's wrist before Bucky even had his eyes open. Sam watched as his beautiful blues darted around the room like a scared mouse, emotions flitting quickly across his features. Sam knew Bucky usually came out of the dream state disoriented, but after all he’d been through, Sam figured it was reasonable that he’d have a tenuous grip on reality. 

What Sam didn’t expect was immediate tears. Bucky was weeping in a matter of seconds, clambering into Sam’s lap and murmuring, “You’re alive, you’re alive.”

“Course I am, it's ok little man,” Sam helped position the flailing Bucky side saddle in his lap. Bucky’s hands were everywhere, on his face and his chest, assuring himself Sam was real. Sam wrapped an arm around him, pulling him tight to his body and pressing Bucky’s head to his shoulder. “What’s this all about?”

Bucky struggled in his grasp to face him, cheeks flushed and wide eyes full of panic. “I tried to kill you,” he breathed out, his voice frail.

Sam couldn’t stifle a chuckle, “Yeah, but you didn’t. Look at me, sweetheart I’m right here.” He cradled Bucky’s face in his hands but it did nothing to stop the tide of his fear.

“I tried to kill you, I tried to...I almost killed you,” Bucky repeated it over and over, shaking his head and choking out sobs. Sam was used to Bucky crying but it was usually so resigned, quiet tears and little sniffles. Tonight his whole body shook with it, and Sam was keenly monitoring his breathing as he seemed on the verge of hyperventilating.

Sam shushed him, rocking him gently and rubbing a hand along his spine. Bucky was never easy to soothe after a nightmare, but his babbling seemed to be intensifying. Sam knew Bucky was reliving every awful moment of their fight, could feel him jolt as he remembered how it felt to strike the man holding him so tenderly. Sam did his best to spout reassurances, “You aren’t that good, Barnes. You literally couldn’t take me out if you wanted to. It’s over, baby, it’s over. I’m right here.”

Everything seemed to crescendo when Sam said ‘over.’ Bucky’s sobbing hit a fever pitch and he barely choked out, “It’s not over, it’s not, it happened, I did that to you…” That’s when it hit Sam what this was really about. Bucky didn't trust himself. He was still convinced he was only good for killing, that the stain of his actions could never be washed clean. And how could Sam argue with not a nightmare, but a vivid flashback. Even if Bucky was so far from the broken man who attacked him. It was impossible for Sam to connect the cold machine he’d first met with the soft boy who loved to argue over what ice cream to buy.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sam whispered against the crown of his head, “You didn’t have a choice, sugar, we both know that. You can’t blame yourself for that, baby.” Bucky cried even harder at that but he finally stopped rambling to press his face into Sam’s neck.

Just as Sam thought they may be through the worst of it, he felt his lap grow warmer. To his shock, he glanced down to see Bucky was pissing himself. He craned his neck in an attempt to see if Bucky was aware, but his shaking continued uninterrupted by the stream of urine rapidly seeping through his thermals. The thin gray material formed an outline around his limp cock until the flow was too much and a puddle started to form between Bucky’s plush thighs. 

Sam couldn’t help but think this could almost be endearing under different circumstances, his little darling wetting himself. He wondered if Bucky was disassociating considering the soft hiss of him relieving himself with seemingly no awareness of it. He momentarily thought of telling him but he’d be damned if he was going to upset him more when he was letting it out so literally. Sam settled for shushing him and running a hand through his hair as he watched Bucky’s little prick twitch with the last spurts.

Bucky finally began to settle, his crying winding down into pained whimpers. Sam tried to gauge how much of the pee had soaked through both of them in hopes of avoiding stripping the sheets. His hopes were dashed when Bucky shot up, trying to scramble away and displacing the liquid in his lap onto their comforter. “Hey where ya going, it’s fine.”

“Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me,” Bucky pleaded, and Sam’s heart leapt into his throat. It ruined him to know that even after how far he’d come, this was all it took for Bucky to forget he was no longer Hydra’s plaything.

Sam grabbed his face again, thumbs stroking his cheeks, “It’s me, Bucky, it’s fine. You’re ok, it’s ok.” Bucky’s face paled as the true reality of the situation hit him.

“I’m sorry,” he managed, his voice barely audible. Sam hated that Bucky was too exhausted to cry again but he’d take what he could get.

“It’s ok, really,” Sam soothed, brushing the hair out of Bucky’s eyes as he hung his head, “It’s not like its the first time.”

“Not when I was awake.” Sam winced but the frustration in Bucky’s tone was better than fear.

“Not gonna lie, that doesn’t seem good, but we don’t gotta worry about that right now,” Sam answered, “I’m just happy you’re ok now. You had me real worried.”

Bucky blushed and tried to pull away again, “Fuck its all over you.”

Sam squeezed him and kissed his forehead, “Don’t worry about it. But we should get up. I’m not sitting around in your piss all day, soldier.” The endearment managed a tired laugh out of Bucky followed by a yawn. “We gotta get you in a bath.” Bucky nodded and let Sam help him up. He pulled at the fabric clinging to his crotch as he watched Sam survey the damage on the bed.

“Gotta change the sheets,” Bucky mumbled sheepishly.

“I’m gonna take care of that, baby, we got other sheets,” Sam said, not mentioning he wasn’t sure what to do about the comforter.

Bucky threw his arms around Sam abruptly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Sam laughed, “Love you too.” He let Bucky cling for a bit before pulling away some, “Come on, sweetpea, let’s get you cleaned up.” Tears sprung to Bucky’s eyes at that, but the soft smile he wore told Sam that he was going to be alright.


End file.
